


Out For Lunch

by ringsabel



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Flying, Kissing, One Shot, Post HGSS, Romance, Yellow isn't really in it but she gets mentioned a lot, or at least a horrible attempt at it, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7349854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringsabel/pseuds/ringsabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a date unless Gold can come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out For Lunch

Gold woke up around noon on a warm day, he was never one for waking up "early." He didn't even bother to brush his hair or wash his face before he opened his bedroom window and screaming into the fresh New Bark air. He stopped when she came outside and looked up at him. 

 

"Gold WTF!" She yelled up at him, he winked dramatically in reply as he watched her sigh and walk back into the lab. 

 

"Dang, what a nice booty," he muttered to himself. 

 

Since Prof. Oak was on vacation for a week Crystal was busying herself by helping Prof. Elm, whose lab was conveniently right next door to Gold's house. He had been trying to get the attention of the girl of his dreams since they were eleven, but he couldn't risk getting shy and nervous around her, that would completely SHATTER his hard earned ego. So obviously his best option was to act like an idiot until she fell for him. 

 

Quickly getting dressed, he ran downstairs, grabbed something to eat for breakfast- er lunch... Brunch maybe, and he raced to the lab. But just as he was going to bust open the door he was face to face with the very blue-haired girl he was going to meet. 

 

"Hey there Crys, watcha doin'? Going out? Or were you expecting me?" He said smiling. 

 

"Not exactly," she sighed, but still returned his smile, "I was heading out for lunch." 

 

"Out? For lunch?" He asked mockingly but on the inside he was genuinely confused and curious. "I've never seen you head out before, where are you going? Can I come?" He babbled at her. 

 

"Oh just some place in Olivine, Yellow invited me," she responded holding back a chuckle. "So I guess you would have to ask her if you can join us." 

 

Yellow, Gold thought to himself, of course it would be his rival for Crystal's love who invited her to this romantic lunch. Well his rival besides Pokemon capturing and those children she likes to visit but they don't count, he meant rivals for her ROMANTIC love. Yellow might have even intended for this to be *le gasp* A DATE! Perhaps the first of many she had planned, one minute a drawing she made was hanging on Crystal's fridge, the next she was practically moving in! Gold knew he had to act fast and hijack this date. 

 

"Oh Yellow! Yeah we're like BFFs! If anything she'll be happier I showed up than you!" He laughed trying to hide his jealousy by giving Crystal a carefree look. 

 

"Oh okay," she said and although she didn't know why she was a bit disappointed, but then again what was she expecting? Gold wanting to accompany HER, even though she knew he was exaggerating his friendship with Yellow, maybe she just felt as if she would get left out if he really did start chatting with Yellow. 

 

Gold noticed when she sighed again and hoped it wasn't because he wanted to come. Did she really want alone time with Yellow? No, no, he HAD to go. Maybe he should make himself useful to be kind to her since he did scream to get her attention and then invite himself to her lunch. 

 

"Here!" He invited, " why don't you fly with me and Togetaro!" He called out the togekiss out of the pokeball. 

 

"No, it's okay, I have Xatee," she said instinctively reaching for her pokeballs. 

"Really I insist!" He said quickly, not giving her a chance to release the Pokemon, "that way be won't risk getting... Um separated if we um... Hit some rough wind or... Are confronted by some flying Pokemon." He struggled, trying to come up with an excuse on the spot to do something nice and be close to her as they flew. Crystal couldn't help but smile at Gold's idiotic charm so she accepted. 

 

"Alright hold on!" He said as the Pokemon gave a jolt and quickly lurched forward right into the sky. Togetaro liked to fly fast and dangerously, and Gold was a reckless pilot forcing her her to hold on tightly to his waist so she wouldn't slip off. He blushed. She blushed. Togetaro got mad because his trainer really needed to just man up and say something to the girl so he did a loop da loop. But Gold made sure neither of them fell off. 

 

When they landed Crystal opened her eyes that she hadn't realized had be squeezed shut out off fear looked around... At the beach. 

 

"Really Gold you couldn't have landed any closer to the city?" She sighed. 

 

"Oh well I guess maybe I could have," he said returning Togetaro and resting his arms behind his head. "But this was way I get a little alone time with a friend while we walk over," he grinned. 

 

She smiled as she looked around comically, "friend? Where is this friend of yours?"

 

"Funny," he replied, trying to say it dryly but being very unsuccessful as he was trying not to start laughing 

 

"I thought so."

 

"Y'know maybe I've been a bad influence on you, you were never this sarcastic when we fist met."

 

"Hhhhmmmm... You might actually be right, we should spend less time together. Go on! Shoo shoo!" She motioned. 

 

Gold laughed, "it's a shame you hardly ever act this way around anyone else, you're cute when you're confident."

 

"..."

 

"..." Gold blushed and realized that he had just let that slip out. He stuttered though some "um"s and "like"s trying to recover but he was just a mess at this point. No! He thought, she can't find out this way! Not here! Not now! Oh no is there any chance she'll overlook this?! I... I...

 

"You're cute when you're being honest." 

He looked up at her. Did he hear that right? She was blushing red as a tomato but smiling sweetly at him. 

 

"I mean, you were being honest, right?" She questioned, starting to look nervous and panicky as she started to think she had just responded to a joke confession. And then confessed to him! 

 

Gold's face lit up. She liked him! And instead of responding he reached over, took her face in his hand, and leaned in to give her a big ol' smooch right on the lips! Soon she was kissing him back too and they stayed like that for a while, smoochin' on the Olivine beach. Crystal ended up "regrettably" calling Yellow to cancel, as she and Gold had decided to have a "homemade lunch" back at his place ;^)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a joke. I wrote this with the intention of it being bad. I WROTE IT ON A PLANE FOR GOODNESS SAKE! BUT NOW it has become truly awful.


End file.
